Lilim
'Lilim '''is the collective name given to the daughters of the Demon Lord and her husband. They are succubi of exceptional power and captivating beauty while inheriting their parents' ambition to create a world filled with humans and monsters united in carnal bliss. They also inherit incredibly powerful magic, strong enough to perform special monsterizations and in some cases to go about creating their own toy dimensions. Three lilim are named (at least in a fashion) within the translated works: Druella, primary antagonist of ''Fallen Maidens and Fallen Brides; the Queen of Hearts, ruler of Wonderland; and Minerva, protagonist of the Great Monsters Prophecy. A third, un-named Lilim features prominently in Baphomet Complex, travelling through human lands in disguise. It is unknown how many Lilim there are. Within the printed MGE materials, Druella is "the fourth daughter of the Demon Lord", and in ancillary sources at least nine are confirmed. Appearance A general term for the daughters of the Demon Lord who possess both incredible magic power and beauty that captivates men and won’t let them go. They have pale skin and pure white hair, which they share in common with the Demon Lord and red eyes full of demonic energy. Personality Other than that, their looks and personalities all vary depending on the individual, but all of the lilim have a lustful personality and their heads are full of thoughts of sex, as is becoming of a succubus. They have a deep love for all men and monsters and they want nothing other than for humans and monsters to live together in harmony, seeking each others' bodies and lustfully having sex. To them that is the ideal form of human-monster relations and that is what they like more than anything else. They have the greatest power of all succubi, but even if they don’t use their power for charm spells, almost all men would become their prisoner after only catching a glimpse of their visage. Even without using words of temptation, men are aroused at the sight of them and consumed by total lust. If they tempt a man, even without magic, there is no element of force even necessary. The men themselves will step forward and offer their bodies, desiring to be ravished by them. It is said that even if a man charmed by them had been a monster-hating devout follower of the Chief God only moments earlier, from then on he would be eagerly looking forward to the devilish pleasure that they can offer. They have the power to rule over many men, but no matter what, their goal is the same as that of most other monsters and their own mother, the Demon Lord: to find the one man they love most in all the world and always be strongly longing for one another and lustfully having sex. All they want is to become one with their ideal husband. Just like the Demon Lord, they are beings that have the demonic energy of all the monsters in the world contained within their bodies. Just like the Demon Lord, they have the ability to cause human women to be reborn as any kind of monster through having sex, as long as the resulting race is one that is subordinate to the Demon Lord and was always, or has effectively become entirely a monster race. In order to create an ideal world, they will aggressively try to convert human women into monsters. The race the women end up getting changed into varies depending on the individual, the time and other circumstances. Sometimes the women are changed into a monster that suits their personality and ideals, but most of the time the lilim decide the race depending on their mood. They are a symbol of the Demon Lord’s power. The more their numbers increase, it means the more sex the demon lord has had with her husband and the more vast the power she has built up becomes. Also, by continuing to have sex with their husbands and build up power, the world becomes more saturated with the succubus energy. This has the function of maintaining the present system of the Demon Lord and monsters. If they are raised into Succubi of enormous power as successors of the Demon Lord, then even if the Demon Lord were to be destroyed by the Chief God, the world would still be full of their demonic energy. The current world of carnal relations between humans and monsters could still be maintained. Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Demon Realm